Somber
Somber, whose real name is Kevin, is a 20-year-old independent American game developer from California. He was born on October 7, 1997. He worked with a group of developers in creating She, an RPG Horror game. He then left to pursue his dream of becoming an indie game developer. He has worked on over 12 different games during his active years. Between 2012 and 2013, Somber produced several simple game prototypes, though none of them became popular and died off. In March of 2015, he pitched the idea of a "RPG Game based on emotions" during a club meeting at a gaming club. The idea was met with a very positive reception, so he began planning on the game. Since the beginning of Somber Elegy's development, he has created several simple games that had other ideas that the main game cannot have. Somber is also known for his melancholic and emotional music. His inspiration for these songs is based off of strong emotional impacts he has had in the past or he is currently facing. Inspiration Inspiration to create video games: Around 10 years ago, Somber used to design simple video games by scribbling characters and ideas. He also tried programs such as Unreal Engine, Unity and RPG Tsukuru 2003. Somber was truly inspired to make games after playing Legend of Zelda; Ocarina of Time in 2002. It sparked his interest in learning how to program and his soon to be true love of RPG games in the future. 'Inspiration for ''Somber Elegy; Broken Dreams: '''Before working on Somber Elegy; Broken Dreams, Somber did go through several stages of grief and had no outlet to express how he was feeling. He did create a game based on his own emotions and worked on it. Somber Elegy meaning Poem of Sadness. His emotions tell the story of how he looks at life every day. Sees it unfair and not worth it. He later told his idea about a topic of a game based on emotions during a gaming club meeting. A lot of people commented on the idea and suggested some really cool-sounding features. The hypothetical game started to sound really fun and it seemed like people were genuinely interested in the idea, so Somber decided it would be worthwhile to actually develop the game. Appearance Somber is extremely insecure of his appearance. At times he does show others who he looks like. He is perceived to be a man with short blond hair and blue eyes. On his Discord server he usually talks to those close to him with a video cam enabled. Routine Somber usually wakes up at 10:00 AM and starts his day with a shower. If he oversleeps, he works until 6:30 AM. On that note, he usually gets about 3-6 hours of sleep each night. While working, he usually listens to his game soundtrack, video game soundtracks, or Let's Players commentating. He often works 8-10 hours a day in total, with an hour break to talk to Retro about ideas. Somber does occasionally stop working for a day or two to interact with his friends and family. As of December 2015,Somber was so burnt out from working that he completely left the game in a temporary hiatus. Category:Developers Category:Owners